Question: Find $\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 8 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix}.$
Answer: We have that
\[\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 8 \\ -4 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 9 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix}}.\]